You're The One That I Want
by Thalia Razel
Summary: What I think would have happened if Rory told the truth in my opinion at the end of The Real Paul Anka.
1. Chapter 1

What I think would have happened if Rory told the truth (in my opinion) at the end of The Real Paul Anka

This is my first fan fiction go easy on me but tell me if you think I'm going in the right direction

CHAPTER ONE

"I don't deserve this Rory." Jess said with a clearly hurt look on his face. "No, you don't deserve this, I wish I could tell you that I love him, but I don't" she had been a little nervous to do this so the bit of alcohol she had before was giving her this burst of boldness. "I'm just confused, I don't know what to do, Jess." She sighed, and just kind of collapsed on the floor defeat and exhausted. Jess taking pity on her, even though he was still hurt, carried her up to the apartment.

He set Rory down on the couch and as he went to get her some coffee she said softly "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She then started to cry, abandoning his quest for the coffee maker he sat down next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I know I don't love him but I feel like he needs me. I'm the first person he's had a real relationship with and I know he loves me and I think I should love him back but I don't. I care for him deeply but I don't love him, not as much as I love you. Still I feel like I can't break up with him or he'll never want a real relationship." At that Jess spoke, "you can't stay with someone because you think they need you, sooner or later the relationship will start to seem like a burden, and when they notice that you're only with them because you feel you have to then they'll start to feel like a burden." She was looking at him deeply with her bright blue eyes as he continued. "I've loved you since you called me Dodger" he chuckled at the memory. "Hell, I've loved you since I first met you, but I know at times I felt like a burden on you. You had it all put together and I was just some kid who didn't know where the hell he was going or what he was going to do with his life. That's probably why I ran, I wanted to leave you before you could see what a mess I was and leave me. Really, the only reason I put myself together was so I could comeback and show you we were both on our way to something good and could head that way together. " He sighed at the realization and looked over at Rory who was… asleep. Of course, the biggest realization of his life he told to the person it most concerns and she's asleep. Oh well he thought maybe he'd tell her tomorrow.

He was on his way to his bedroom when he looked at her, decided to be a gentleman, picked her up, and laid her in his bed. He then went to the closet to dig for extra pillows and blankets. He found a thin sheet and an old shirt, neither of which were all that helpful, but he took the sheet and used a small pillow that came with the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so thoughts, criticisms, cease and desist letters I'll wait to add another chapter.

Also I don't think I'lll be writing anything M rated but if anyone thinks it is then tell me and I'll change the rating because the definition of T confuses me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here (finally) is chapter 2 at first I didn't post it because no one commented and I thought maybe the story sucked. Then I got lazy and now here it is (hopefully not as short as the last one)

* * *

Rory woke up in a room she didn't quite recognize. She let her eyes adjust and realized she was in a bedroom. A bedroom she didn't recognize. That can't be good. She tried to remember last night, lets see she went to go to Jess's open house…Jess. She suddenly felt very nervous and she looked down, she was fully dressed on top of the covers. Confused she looked over to the clock, 6:45, no wonder she was tired. She decided to see if she could find out if it was indeed Jess's bed she was in and why. She slowly opened the door and winced every time it creaked not wanting to wake anyone up.

Jess heard the familiar sound of his bedroom door creak. He hadn't been able to fall asleep on his lumpy couch, shockingly enough. If Rory was going to just leave he was going to let her. It's been a long night and he doesn't have the energy to try and stop her. Instead of the sound of a few quick footsteps and a slam of the front door, he heard footsteps slowly coming toward the couch he was located on and felt her presence hovering over him. His gaze was slightly down cast so he hoped she thought he was asleep. He assumed she was just checking that he was asleep before bolting and he would hear those sounds he thought he would have heard by now. Instead of the shuffle and slam though, he heard a loud breath like someone smiling with a laugh.

Rory didn't know why she was so happy. Was it that when she got drunk instead of being taken advantage of she ended up being given a bed by the boy she's loved the most in her life while he slept on the clearly uncomfortable couch. Was it the fact that he actually looked extremely handsome while pretending to sleep, which she knew he was, and she liked being so close to him again. Or was it just that she felt like Jess could still care about her while she obviously still cared about him. She wasn't sure but she let out one more weird smiling giggle breath and went to look on the bookshelf for something to read. Once she did she settled in a green armchair and waited for Jess to wake up.

Jess didn't realize Rory would actually stay until morning and want to talk to him. He wasn't prepared to tell her what he realized he didn't know how she would react sober. Her drunken reaction, falling asleep, was much better than any of the bad scenarios he was imagining. After what felt like an hour of staring at the floor pretending to be a sleep he decided to face the music, he stretched and pretended to be getting up from a restful night of sleep, it was 7:00.

"I was wondering when you would stop pretending and look at me" the brunette said face still in a book.

She knew him too well " Just wanted to give you sometime to read" he said gesturing to the book in her hand.

She laughed, then sighed and said " we should talk, but not here I need air is there somewhere that sells coffee this early?"

He laughs, he's always thought her love for coffee was adorable. "There's a Starbucks open 24 hours right near here."

"Great!" she said with a smile

* * *

Well apparently I'm incapable of writing long chapters, oh so much happened but I think it was good well I will post another chapter wayyyy sooner than this was posted that gives me about a month (just kidding)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm making one more attempt at a longer chapter lets see how this goes

* * *

Jess stared at his coffee cup wondering what Rory was thinking but not wanting to be the first to talk. He decided to focus on the little details of his cup until either him or Rory worked up the nerve to talk. Hmm, white cup, green logo, name scribbled by an obviously exhausted barista who wished she hadn't gotten the four am to eight am shift again, brown sleeve. That was quick, good thing his chosen profession didn't count on describing details, Jess thought sarcastically.

"So…" Rory finally said, breaking Jess out of his reverie.

"So" he said smirking, trying to guess in his head how long it would take for an actual conversation to start.

Rory's bright blue eyes started to cloud. "I have weird, short, clips of what happened last night. What I do know is you know my and Logan's relationship is nowhere near good. I don't want to talk about that though."

Thank god, Jess thought, he didn't want to think about that jerk." What do you want to talk about?"

"On the walk here I remembered something from last night, when we were on your couch…"

Oh no, he was sure she was asleep for most of that. "What specifically?" he asked nervously.

"Do you still love me?" Rory asked cautiously.

Even though Jess was pretty sure that's what she was going to say, hearing her verbalize the question knocked the wind out of him. He did love her, he'd always loved her, but she hadn't actually broken up with Logan yet. If he said out loud he did it would bring his hopes up just for them to be shot down if she decided not to break up with him after all. How much of an idiot would he feel like if he put his heart on the line just to watch it get stomped on as she ran back into his arms. He had no idea what to say. " I don't think that matters, considering you're with someone right now." That's sort of safe he decided. He could rationalize himself out of depression with that one.

"You don't really have to worry about him much longer." Rory says facial expression not changing from the deep curiosity about the question she just asked.

Jess sighs " I can't have a discussion like this if I'm worried you'll just go running into your boyfriends arms if it gets too close for comfort." Jess was finally ready for this conversation but only if Rory was.

"Fine." She said and abruptly left the store.

Jess was going to go after her until he noticed her take out her cell phone and dial a number. Curious, Jess sat there at the table by the window and watch as she had a serious conversation with someone. Only halfway through Rory's mysterious conversation did he realize that Rory was in fact breaking up with Logan on the spot. Suddenly, Jess wasn't sure how ready he was for this conversation. He loved her, that was for sure, but was he secure enough not to panic and run again like he used to. He had higher self-esteem now than he did when he was a teen, but not high enough to be convinced a girl like Rory would really like him. Well, if he doesn't try he'll always regret it. Worst case he'll lose her, go into a crippling depression and live alone forever as an alcoholic. What has he done? He sighs, covers his face with his hand, then lifts it up and looks out the window. Rory abruptly stops moving her lips, looks at her phone, snaps her phone shut, adjust her coat, sighs and walks back into the coffee shop.

"He hang up on you?"

"Phone died. Anyway, that's taken care of. Now, do you still love me?" She looked at him intensely.

She was gorgeous, he was doomed. He has to just bite the bullet. "Yes?" he said it coming out more like a question, making it sound like he was afraid she would punch him if he said the wrong thing.

Her eyes, still intense looked down. She considered this, he did say yes, but it sounded like he was scared. It was a pretty brash move to break up with Logan on the spot, basically in front of Jess. It was like she was saying that she knew he loved her so she didn't need Logan. That was the point, but now she worried she'd scared Jess. There was a slight awkward pause and then Rory said, "I'm not going to hit you."

This got a chuckle out of Jess "I didn't think you were!" they both started giggling.

"Then why did you sound so scared!"

"This is a big deal, you broke up with your boyfriend for me!" there was a bit of a chuckle still, but it was followed by his face changing from giddy and giggly to thoughtful and a little nervous. " You did, didn't you?"

Rory's face changed in turn. "Yeah I did" she responded softly.

"Now what happens?"

"Well, first I think I should tell you I love you too." This earned a grin from Jess. Rory reached out, grabbed his hand, looked deeply in his eyes and said, "I really do love you." they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Their staring contest was broken when Rory, obviously wanting to get more coffee, hopped up out of her chair and spilled the remainder of Jess's coffee on his lap.

"Ah!"

"Sorry!" The exhausted barista looked over, yawned and waved it off. Rory apologized again and got some napkins.

As Jess was wiping himself off he said, " What's second?"

"Huh?"

"You said first, what's second?"

Rory gave Jess a peck on the cheek and said " second is lets get back to your apartment so I can call my mom on your phone and let her start mourning as soon as possible."

"Still hates me that much, huh?"

"Yep." Rory gave Jess another peck on the cheek and they stroll out of the store hand in hand.

"Well I'm no Logan."

"Thank god for that."

* * *

Success! It's longish! Anyway a little info about this chapter: I didn't write the Rory Logan break up scene from Rory's perspective because I really don't like Logan (if you couldn't tell from the last line of this chapter) and I didn't want to paint him super out of character jerky like I would because I don't like him at all. At all. At all. I think in their breakup he would behave like a human but I didn't want him sympathetic because if I haven't mentioned it yet I don't like him. Long story short imagine him however you like.

Ps I could end the story here but I think I want to do an epilogue so it's not done yet!


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided to write the scene where Rory tells Lorelai I think it will be fun, and if I'm lucky, long.

* * *

After the spill, Rory and Jess headed back to Jess's apartment. Rory didn't bring her phone charger because she hadn't planned on staying the night, well, that thought crossed her mind initially but she never really planned on following it through. On the walk back Jess filled Rory in on the rest of the night. As they neared the building Jess banged his leg on an outdoor cafe table and looked like he was going to bite off a chunk of his tongue while his eyes popped out. They climbed the stairs holding hands and smiling, saying nothing. Rory was unsure if it was because they were happy or Jess was just in an immense amount of pain from the burns on his legs and the bumping of those burned legs and didn't want Rory to feel bad. In any event, Jess unlocked the door and went to change while Rory picked up his cell phone and dialed.

" Lorelai Gilmore, who ever you are do you know where I put my keys?"

"Mom?"

"Hey kid! where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number. You didn't leave Logan for a biker traveling cross country, did you?" Lorelai asked clearly amused at the thought of Rory on the back of a Harley with a burley, tattooed, and bearded man.

"Well, you got that half right" Rory replied slightly squinting as if waiting for a yell.

"Logan's a biker?"

"Mom!"

"Why is he traveling to California?"

"Mooom!"

"Wait is he just a biker?"

"MOM!"

"What honey, I was just being silly. You've known me for most of you life, I like banter."

" The half you got right is I left Logan" Rory said making the same face as earlier.

"What! Why! What did he do, I swear I'm going to track him down and tie him to some train tracks!"

"Nothing! Well, he sort of cheated on me, but thats not why we broke up!"

" You're not really saying anything that doesn't make me want to find a curly mustache and a monocle."

"Leave Logan alone! The sooner he's out of my life the better."

"So I should tell the townspeople to stop gathering torches and pitchforks?"

"Yes, and tell Kirk to put down the giant sharp fork and back away slowly, that man and a giant, pointy, weapon are not a good mix."

"That's for sure" Jess says suddenly bursting into the conversation. Rory gave him a quick hit and put her finger in front of her mouth. Evidentially she hadn't yet told Lorelai where she was.

"Who was that?"

"No one!" Rory said quickly, which made it seem more suspicious.

"Really? it sounds like someone. Could it be the reason you and Logan broke up."

Rory chewed her bottom lip. "I was getting to that". Rory said defensively.

"Sure."

"I was!"

"Well since you haven't told me who yet, I'll just have to resort to guessing. I know that voice sounds familiar. Leather Jacket, Greased hair, speaks a word a year?"

" You got it I'm dating monosyllabic Henry Winkler!" Jess smirked at this. Henry Winkler was in his early sixties but if thats who Rory wanted to date. He smiled at his joke and then at how much he loved Rory and her obscure references.

"Hey! The Fonz is cool, if I were you I'd leave Logan in a second!"

"Mom!"

"Wait just think about it. You'd never have to worry about the jukebox stalling! You'd have music on demand!"

"Mom! We both know you know who it is."

"I don't know that"

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay, so how long have you and James Dean been courting?"

"Courting mom? Really?"

"Well I don't know what you crazy kids are calling it these days."

Rory sighed, took a deep breath and decided to tell the abridged version of what happened "I came to Jess's book store opening because I got an invite in the mail. Then I saw him and got this crazy notion that if I was with Jess it would even things out with Logan, so I kissed him"

"Logical"

"Mom!"

"Well it does follow your logic to kiss Jess when you your seeing someone. you've done that with all your boyfriends. Granted thats three and one of them was Jess but still you gotta admit thats weird."

Rory thought about this for a minute and realized that this was a pattern. She smirked at her own stupidity and then continued "_anyway,_ after I kissed him I felt so guilty I told him I was with Logan still"

"Ouch"

"Hey! Stop interrupting me! and since when are you so sympathetic to Jess" Hearing this Jess perked up and was slightly relieved Kirk and the pointy weapon might not be for him.

"Well... you can't really go around kissing guys while your with other guys."

"Hey, I wonder if thats why he reacted the way he did?" she said sarcastically.

"Ooh! How did he react."

"Nope, not unless you promise not to interrupt me until I finish."

"Come on!"

"Mom!"

"Fine Let me just get some food so I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, Like having food in your mouth ever stopped you from talking."

"Hey! If you don't stop being rude I won't let you tell me how he reacted"

"Oh okay" she said emphatically" I'll be good, just let me tell you about my personal life that you really want to hear about."

"Well then come on let it out!" she said getting impatient " How did he react?"

"He told me he didn't deserve that, which he didn't. I told him I was confused and then I passed out from exhaustion, and _liquor_ " Rory said quietly hoping her mom didn't catch that, though judging from the giggle she guess she heard loud and clear. "anyway Jess carried me up to his apartment and put me on the couch where I then apologized, told him I didn't love Logan and that I loved him, but I didn't want to leave Logan because he needs me. Jess then told me that was a stupid reason and that then Logan would just become a burden. Then he told me how he felt like a burden on me and thats probably why he left. He felt like he wasn't good enough and he's always loved me, Then he saw I fell asleep and he carried me to his bed."

"Dirty!"

"MOM!"

"It slipped out! I've been quiet for a long time and my food is all gone. Plus I let a couple go by with out even a dirty under my breath!"

"First off you were quiet for five minutes, and second nothing happened I woke up we went to coffee and I asked if he really said he loved me last night to which he replied that I have a boyfriend so I went outside broke up with Logan came inside and we told each other we love each other."

It was interesting for Jess to hear the abridged version of their reconciliation. He hoped Lorelai didn't take anything that happened the wrong way and send Kirk hear with his pointy, fork like, weapon.

"Wow, was that all in one breath because I think thats a record."

"So..."

"I hope he treats you right."

"He will"

Can I talk to him?"

"Okay... just don't stab him through the phone."

"Don't worry honey that costs extra, wouldn't want to waste my hard earned cash doing something I could wait to do in person."

Rory handed the phone to Jess who smirked and cursed the fact he'd eaten anything in the past twenty four hours. He was so nervous it was bound to repeat on him. I put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess. Can you go into a different room?"

"Your not going to kill me are you?" Jess said not sure if he was joking or not.

"I already told Rory that costs extra."

"Okay"

Jess left the living room and entered his bedroom. He Closed the door behind him mouthing to Rory as the door closed to give him a minute.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"It's no secret we have a turbulent past"

"That's for sure"

"Anyway, I may not have always liked you but you were at your worst a lesson she could learn from and move on from." That stung a little to Jess, but he didn't say anything. "Logan on the other hand was just bad for her. I didn't want to butt into her love life," never stopped you before, Jess thought but didn't say because it seemed to be heading somewhere positive for him. "so I couldn't say anything. You got my daughter to go back to Yale when no one else close to her could, and you got her to break up with Logan. Long story short I want to say thank you"

Jess blinked, did she really thank him! He thought he'd get at most a half hearted if you hurt my daughter I'll kill you, at least a death threat, but a thank you!

"Jess? You there? You didn't run again did you? Don't make me give you the if you hurt my daughter speech!"

"Uh.. Yeah I'm here... You're welcome."

"Well good, hand me back to my daughter and I'll see you at Thanksgiving."

Jess left the room and and handed the phone to Rory still stunned. He sat on the couch wide eyed and put his hands on his knees. "What did you say!" He heard Rory exclaim "he looks like a ghost!"

"Oh you know just the usual I'm going to give Kirk a weapon and your address threat"

"Mom!"

"I said nothing bad kid! Nothing!"

"Fine I believe you." she said slightly skeptical.

"See you soon, kid"

"See you. Love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

She closed the phone and put in on the coffee table. She plopped herself on the couch and kissed Jess on the cheek.

"She thanked me!"

"Thats good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was just unexpected"

"How could anyone not thank you for being so great."

"Flattery is unnecessary, in case I was being too subtle I love you. Alot. More than anyone has ever loved anyone." He smiled and looked at her. She looked contemplative.

She turned to him and said "that's not true."

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yep, I Love you more." He smirked and kissed her head.

"Nope, I love you more"

"Nope me!"

"Wow, this is so gushy it's getting gross."

"Well it's your fault for being so lovable."

"We are not starting this again!"

"Fine!"

* * *

As I stated earlier I wanted to write the scene where Rory tells Lorelai so I moved the epilogue to the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter up. oh and i realized that for fanfics people have those disclaimers and I'm not sure of the point because if I owned it I don't think I'd be writing a **FAN**fiction but maybe I should put one just in case

I don't own this show or the characters or whatever else someone might assume I own but I don't

* * *

_____BEEP_.BEEP.BEEP

Jess smacked his alarm and reached for the small frame he assumed would be next to him but all he got was a cold sheet. Jess groaned inwardly. That was all a dream! The bright blue eyes were so vivid, the soft lips felt so real! how could he think she would actually come back. He wasn't stupid, he should have known that would never happen. He sighed and opened his eyes ready to take on the world alone, _again_, like always but the minute he took in his room he just laughed. On the nightstand was a copy of _The __Fountainhead, _on the dresser various perfumes and makeup, all over the floor were dresses, shoes, things he would never wear unless he made a very serious life style choice that he didn't remember. He laughed again louder, shocked at himself for doing this again. They had been back together for a little more than a month and they both agreed that she should live in New Haven and finish Yale. They would take turns driving back and forth to see each other on weekends and call each other on weeknights. He had done this exact thing the day after their first night together, and every night apart since, she had gotten up early to get coffee for the two of them and he had woken up in the interim and panicked. Worse was this was before she had Paris and her mom get her stuff from Logan's so there was none of her extra things brought down from Connecticut there to make him think that she had ever been there. One night and he felt incomplete with out her next to him. He laughed once more and decided he would never get any work done if he let himself laugh at his stupidity as long as it was funny. He just whipped out his cell phone and texted: **_It Happened Again._ **and then ran to the bathroom to get ready for work as fast as he could because he was going to be late.

Rory looked down at her buzzing cell phone and laughed. She had just switched it back on after class and excluding a few missed calls from a number she couldn't quite place there was nothing new until this popped up. Again, it happened again. She remembered the first time it happened the morning after they decided to take their relationship to the next level. She woke up before him and decided it would be nice to get them some coffee before she had to head back to New Haven. Everything was normal until she got back to the apartment. She let herself in with the spare key under the mat, which she reminded herself to tell jess to find a better hiding place for since it was the first place she looked, and stepped inside. That's when thinks got weird, she found jess staring at a mug she had used last night to have some coffee when they got back to his apartment. He never explained why but she thought it was that he was trying to figure out if the lipstick stain matched the shape of her lips. When she cleared her throat trying to break him out of his creepy trance he jumped a little and than hopped out of his seat and kissed her deeply. He then explained what he thought had happened which took longer than it should have because she kept laughing and when she stopped laughing he kept glaring at her and telling her 'never mind' to which she would respond 'please continue I'll stop' until he would. She laughed at the memory and then tried to think of a way to get him to stop doing that. Just then her cell phone rang, she may have her answer yet.

"Ms Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Barry Reeves from The Philadelphia Press. (A/N: I'm pretty sure this doesn't exist but in my Gilmore Girls universe it's a prestigious paper in Philadelphia) We were very impressed with you and would love to give you an internship this summer."

"Thats great! Thank you Barry! see you in June"

"Your welcome Rory see you in June"

Rory couldn't stop smiling. She promised Jess she would spend the summer at an internship because he didn't want their relationship to take precedence over her dreams. He refused to accept that he was part of her dreams. She didn't want to put this out there until she knew for sure but she had heard through the grape vine that The Philadelphia Press was looking for interns which meant she could be with Jess durring the summer and make them both happy. She loved the Phili Press and it was on her list of interning options before she and Jess had even gotten back together. In fact, the only reason it wasn't at the top of her list was that she was afraid to run into him. She was so happy she was glowing, which annoyed Paris to no end.

"Why are you so bright and cheery did your home town elect you town princess again?"

"No, I got an internship at the Philadelphia Press!"

"Good for you, my best friend gets to spend the summer with her boyfriend at a great internship at an amazing paper and I'm stuck here, staring at wall. So, Kerouac must be ecstatic"

" I haven't told him yet, I was just about to call him"

"I have a better idea, you should drive down to Phili so I don't have to look at your happiness for few day."

"okay Paris, I'll tell him in person but only because it's friday, an it's my weekend to drive there anyway."

A small thing Rory forgot was when applying for the internship she had to give two numbers she could be reached at for the internship. At the time the internship seemed like such a long shot that giving Jess's house phone as the backup number seemed logical. But when Jess came home and Checked his messages he nearly had a heart attack. _Ms Gilmore, This is Barry Reeves from The Philadelphia Press. I called your first phone a couple of times but it seemed to be off. I will try once more to get a hold of you, but we wanted to make sure you knew you got the internship before you make any other plans. See you in June Ms Gimore. Congratulations._ An internship in Philadelphia, they would have the whole summer together. Jess was just so happy he was nearly jumping out of his skin when Rory walked in the door. She looked like she was about to say something when he ran up to her kissed her deeply and said

"Barry Reeves left a message here" his hands never leaving her face.

"Oh, So you know"

"yeah, we have the whole summer together"

"Yeah" she said smiling and then she kissed him again. This was going to be a great summer.

* * *

Well it's been an adventure. My first fanfiction done and this last chapter kinda turned into a segue into the next fanfiction of mine with Rory and Jess spending the summer together. School is really picking up for me so the next fanfiction that continues this story may not get put up for a few weeks, but keep an eye out. anyway for all you Jess and Rory shippers read this ,I loved it, let me know what you think

/clubs/rory-and-jess/articles/96728/title/75-reasons-ship-lit

wont let me post a url so let me just say that the above adress is at fanpop


	6. Authors Note

Okay so I know I said I was going to make a sequel but I have writers block for this story so I think it will just be a stand alone story. I also want to say that when I first wrote this story I really didn't like logan so I didn't write the break up scene but recently I was rewatching the show and I got a slightly new opinion of him so I wrote a separate story with a breakup scene with him so you can check it out if you didn't like how I ended it here.


End file.
